


The taste of his sweat

by Skrayer1219



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Body Worship, Fat fetish, Gay, Gentle, M/M, Sweat, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrayer1219/pseuds/Skrayer1219
Summary: Junkrat explores Roadhog's body after a long day
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Roadrat
Kudos: 4





	The taste of his sweat

Junkrat sighed. He'd been working on his frag launcher all day, yet had made very little progress. The barrel was busted up and useless and no amount of tape would fix it, the new trigger didn't fit. He hated it.  
"I'll fuckin' kill ya, ya god damn dipstick idiot.." he mumbled to himself, cursing the Raider who had had good enough of a shot to do this. He was just about to toss the launcher aside for today and go get himself a beer when Roadhog entered his shack.  
"Rat." Roadhog grunted, his version of a greeting. "C'mere." Without further ado he grabbed Junkrat and threw him over his shoulder, paying little attention to the "hmpf" that escaped Junkrat's throat.  
Roadhog carried Junkrat's scrawny body without trouble. It wasn't a surprise, given that his whole hand could fit around Junkrat's torso, and that he did it all the time.  
Once inside Roadhog dropped Junkrat onto his bed and sat down on it himself, opening his belt.  
Junkrat propped up, eyeing Roadhog up and down. He liked to imagine that he could read Roadhog's mood off his mask, and to him Roadhog seemed annoyed.  
Roadhog had some gnarly scrapes from a fall with the Harley, his right arm covered in lacerations and his broad chest scratched up. Junkrat studied them intently while Roadhog prepared himself to have his way with him. He surprised both Roadhog and himself when he crawled towards him and tugged on the waistband of his pants, asking Roadhog to pull them down completely.  
Roadhog stood up and complied, getting out of his boots to take the pants of. He felt a mild curiosity at what the rat was about to do, not used to being naked.  
Junkrat extended his hand to feel over Roadhog's belly, tracing the lines of his tattoo and admiring it. He had always liked the tattoo, despite it being a bit old and faded. He leaned down to smooch Roadhog's belly and let his hands wander over it, exploring it like it was the first time he'd seen it.  
Roadhog sat back and watched Junkrat, not sure what to think of the sudden advances.  
Junkrat, encouraged by Roadhog not having slapped him yet, started leaving little love marks all over the Hog's skin. His lips felt cool to Roadhog, a welcome distraction from the pulsing of his wounds.  
After leaving enough marks on the belly Junkrat moved on to Roadhog's thighs. He'd known them, of course, but to Junkrat they suddenly felt new and exciting, no matter whether they were flabby. He buried his nose in the dense hair and inhaled Roadhog's musky scent, enjoying it greatly. Planting kisses wherever his lips met the skin he worked his way up to the underside of Roadhog's belly, a place that was rarely seen and even more rarely touched, which made Roadhog twitch.  
With newfound curiosity Junkrat sniffed and explored Roadhog's legs, hanging onto them as if his life depended on it. Even the hollow of Roadhog's knees was exciting to him, despite just being another place for musky sweat to accumulate.  
Roadhog watched all this with great interest, curious as to what Junkrat's plan was.  
Junkrat in turn was engrossed in the feeling of Roadhog's skin under his hand and lips. When he finally reached Roadhog's feet he didn't even budge under their smell, finding them attractive in a way he hadn't ever thought about anyone's bodyparts, much less their feet.  
Roadhog's feet were big, he wore size 49 boots after all, and their smell could most likely knock someone out of their own boots. The toenails were painted black and the soles of the feet were full of horny skin, but Junkrat kissed them all the same and even suckled on Roadhog's toes, which felt both good and incredibly strange to Roadhog, though he didn't pull his feet away.

Next up were Roadhog's hands, the size of shovels and the skin of them hard like they were just that. Junkrat didn't remove the rings of Roadhog's left hand, just stuck the fingers into his mouth to suck on them and enjoy tasting what Roadhog did during the day. They tasted like motor oil and paint, a bit of sweat and something salty. He worked his way from the hands to the armpits, sticking his entire face into the bushy hair in them and emerging with a face full of sweat and the taste of salt in his mouth. Eventually he had worked his way to Roadhog's throat, kissing and nibbling on it and placing a love mark here and there, wherever he saw fit or felt the urge to. The only part he didn't dare touch was Roadhog's face. Even his groin wasn't a taboo, as he had begun stroking Roadhog sometime while his face was somewhere between Roadhog's armpit and shoulder.  
Roadhog enjoyed the touches, soon groaning quietly when Junkrat placed yet another kiss on his earlobes or throat. With a hoarsely growled "Close yer eyes..." he took off his mask, for the first time in forever having a full field of view.  
Junkrat obliged and closed his eyes, exploring Roadhog's face with only his lips. He'd found a beard and a nose before finding Roadhog's lips, surprised at how full they were and not bothered by them being chappy. He felt a scar somewhere, it could've been Roadhog's cheek, and licked along it. He followed it to one of Roadhog's eyes, which the hog closed in anticipation. It turned out to be a good call as Junkrat kissed the eyelid, doing the same with Roadhog's other eye.  
When Junkrat felt he was done with Roadhog's face his hand wandered down towards the hog's butt, trying to grasp at least part of it but of course failing as it was simply too big.  
Roadhog put his mask back on and when he did Junkrat decided to dedicate himself to Roadhog's chest, nibbling on his pierced nipples and licking along the scrapes as if hoping to help them heal.  
It didn't take long before Roadhog informed Junkrat that he was about to cum and subsequently did just that, which almost made Junkrat sad as he had hoped to explore Roadhog's crotch further. He raised his hand to lick up Roadhog's seed and enjoyed the bitter taste of that too, just like the smell of his sweat and the taste of his skin.  
When the two of them were in bed that night Junkrat decided to dedicate his time to Roadhog's groin another day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider checking out my other profiles: https://linktr.ee/Skrayer1219


End file.
